bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Δ/Campaign
This is the main page for the Campaign mode of Bloons Tower Defense Δ. Story After graduating top of their class from Pointy Dart Military Academy, three new generals decide that the monkeys waiting for the Bloons to come to them to only fend off a single attack is not a viable strategy in the least. Utilizing their collective brainpower (or lack thereof), they determine that the only way to quell the Bloon forces is to cut the helium off at the source: the Motherblimp. The three plucky primates then realize quite the limiting factor: due to the recent massive Bloon raids, their prospective army has been cast to the four winds. That's where you come in. After picking a single general to lead your future troops, you set out across the continent to rustle up a citizen's army and go for the Bloon forces' rubbery jugular. The Generals One of the defining features of Campaign is the ability to pick your general from the three available. Once the general is chosen, you cannot choose again. General Coen Gettem Rank 1: All towers receive +1 popping power. Rank 2: All towers pop 1 extra layer. Rank 3: All towers fire 20% faster. Rank 4: All towers have their range increased by 30%. Rank 5: Plan G activated ability is added. When activated, the range of all towers becomes infinite and they all receive the ability to pop any bloon type for 10 seconds. 3 minute cooldown. In-game description: Born in the middle of one of the biggest Bloon raids in history, Coen Gettem was given a dart as a pacifier, which he quickly threw at a Red Bloon to help the war effort. Gettem is a natural fighter, having fought bloons, monkeys, and convincing cardboard cutouts his whole life to get where he is today. His motto is "If you love something, set it free, and if it doesn't return hunt it down and kill it,". General Gacha Back Rank 1: If no lives have been lost after 2 rounds, +5 lives are added each round. Rank 2: All towers recover from stuns 20% faster. Rank 3: If bloons get near the exit(s), a pile of General Gacha's Corrosive Exit Sealant is placed at each exit. General Gacha's Corrosive Exit Sealant can pop any bloon in one hit, but blimps fly directly over it. 2 round cooldown. Rank 4: All towers have a 10% chance with each projectile to slow a bloon by 25%. This does not stack. Rank 5: Plan B activated ability is added. When activated, all bloons that reach the exit are destroyed instantly, and towers sold during this period replenish 1 life per $100 gained for 10 seconds. Can only be used once per map. In-game description: Gacha Back's mother was kidnapped by Bloons at an early age, and he was forced to live in a foster home. Back quickly became one of the most defensive infants due to his early loss, most notably stealing a tank of glue and sticking his favorite toys to himself. Through cowering, backing into corners, and blocking key entrances and exits, Back graduated from Pointy Dart with flying colors. General Chimp Skate Rank 1: An extra $25 is gained after each round. Chimp Skate costs no per-turn expense to place. Rank 2: All bloons have a 20% chance to give double cash when popped. Rank 3: All towers cost 10% less. Rank 4: When placing a tower, you are reimbursed for 50% of its price over 5 turns. Rank 5: Plan S activated ability is added. When activated, all bloons hit with projectiles will turn gold and drop double cash when popped for 10 seconds and Banana Farms will release double bananas for that round. 3 minute cooldown. In-game description: Raised in some of the poorest slums in the United Simian Nations, Chimp Skate learned to savor every banana that came his way. When he was brought to Monkeyopolis from New Chimpanzeeland, his strange accent, scruffy mutton chops, and hair-brained scams, Ponzi schemes, and swindles to afford tuition brought him infamy among those at Pointy Dart that were more financially well-off. He was only allowed to graduate because he bribed campus security with fake timeshares in Primateo Rico that they only realized were forged until after he graduated. Maps Trivia * Tutorial is the only map in all of Campaign in which you are allowed to use the map's reward before it is earned.